User talk:Count Caterpie
Requests for Adminship I'd like to let you know that I had never said that a three week wait is good for him to request admin. He was putting words that I had never said in my mouth/keyboard. --[[User:Jäzzi|'BassJapas']](Talk) 23:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Articles :If you have time, could you please help me create some articles. There are over 9000 articles needed to be created. Jello Rabbit 12:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I don't create articles. I will occasionally, but my job is to monitor the site and insure its safety. - The Count 13:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Really sorry! Won't happen again! -PenguinDude 21:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Really sorry! Won't happen again! -PenguinDude 21:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Members :Do you know where I can find good contributors here to update this wiki? This wiki lacks tons of information and articles. Jello Rabbit 20:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Edits :Do you appreciate my edits and the fact that I make many new articles to the wiki? Jello Rabbit 12:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Question :I am adding a lot of articles here, but mainly, why does this wiki lack a lot of articles, info, images, and useful info? Not being mean. Just questioning. Jello Rabbit 12:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I think we deserve a little more credit tyoI'uu've been giving us during the past few weeks. We've managed to create over 2000 articles before you first saw our wiki. I'd say that's pretty good for a 4 year old wiki with less than 10 consistent members. - The Count 13:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Um... I know, but the NIWA Mario Wiki has over 9000 more articles than us so that is why I am spending a lot of time on here and I am amazed. Just need more articles and contributors here. Jello Rabbit 14:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, we are in no competition with the other Mario wiki. It doesn't matter how much more they have, we are two diffrent sites. This wiki does have many articles, info, images, and "useful info". I would suggest, that if you want to be givin rollback rights, you should be more positive instead of talking non-stop about what the wiki doesn't have. Just a suggestion. Thanks for your work on making new articles though. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. If you have time then can you please do them like I would? Thanks Jello Rabbit 23:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Josh I see Josh went here too. We've had a problem with "WikiJoshWhatever" accounts being made on my wiki, and I see he came here instead. Watch out for him. To make sure he makes no new accounts, block his IP, 24.196.239.241, to prevent him from evading the account creation blocking by logging out. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: WikiJosh Really? I must have misread the block list. I sometimes go from wiki to wiki seeing the worst spammers/vandalisers and block them on my wiki preemptively. I guess it was a long time since Josh was even on mine. Never mind then. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) IP An IP recently erased the whole Mario article. I was able to revert his edit, but I think that deserves at least a short ban. Thanks. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll not try to copy imformation from a wiki to this wiki ever again, I'm very sorry I did that, I feel ashamed... Mariorocks10 17:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I also forgot to tell you, when I didn't rewrite pages, I felt that I was too dumb to not care, I apologize for that too... I also removed the vandalism on Super Mario Bros. page Mariorocks10 01:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Mess I'm not sure what that IP is doing, creating all these categories about appearances, some of which are false, but it doesn't seem to be good, there are also spelling errors. Do you want all this stuff...? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 18:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Revert his edits. I'll delete the categories. - The Count 18:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I went through his contributions and rollbacked all that I could find in them, but he's making more and more. He is ingoring the message I sent him awhile back too. Please block him. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 19:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Hello. It has been a while since I have been on the wiki here. Anyway, I have an idea that might be of use to organization of user rights requests. I will create only with your permission. Talk to you soon! :) Technology Wizard 05:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ok here is the page. I think you already have one like this but would you consider using this one for better organization? I chose those colors since that is what is included in the wiki logo. It can be changed though :) 19:18, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd like to butt in and say that the colours aren't really needed, as it should just be a simple thing. And that we already have a page like this that runs smoothly. And we sandboxes are king. :::Oh ok. Thanks for the consideration! If you ever want to see it again. I have the coding :) 21:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ...IP Another IP is causing trouble. Seriously, why us? http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Other_Awesome_Wikis Please delete it. Thanks. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 06:00, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :You could have marked it. I marked it for deletion. 06:46, June 12, 2011 (UTC) (UTC) ::Ah yes, sorry, I forgot to do that. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 06:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::It's ok. Nice signature by the way! ;) 06:46, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Inactivity My apologies, I've gotten really sick to the point where every day activity is more difficult than it should be. I truly apologise, I've been trying to come back here more, but as I said, it's a bit rough. I was actually planning on editing here today, but I had to deal with a täysi idiootti on Pokémon Wiki. I've also been working on some CSS to try to alter some stuff on wikis. I want to apologise a lot for not being active here and being active on Pokémon Wiki. The reason for that is my depression. When I get really depressed, I tend to wrap myself up with another project, this time being Pokémon Wiki. I plan on coming back here soon. But of course, I've been wrapped up with the other wiki, and I've been playing Pokémon Diamond and Animal Crossing to cope with the depression. And I feel really bad for editing wikis and playing video games all while neglecting other wikis. Many apologies, and I hope you forgive this. Not a problem. Just make sure to come back when your ready. - The Count 23:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Mario Pinball and More I'm not sure if this is the same IP who came and made all those apperances pages, but another is doing something very similar. I think I reverted most of his edits, but he also made a page about some online game called Mario Pinball, which is probably not an offical Nintendo game. I don't know, but I doubt it. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I blocked him for a longer period of time now. Thanks for clearing that up. look su already Sigh Hello Count, I noticed some vandal today. 72.53.194.237 has made two pages, General Shy Guy and Gunner Guy, that are just nonsense and should be removed. --Wattz2000 15:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Licensing Hey Count, I was to ask you a quick important question. Does this wiki have a problem with Licensing Images? PS:Are you guys still doing the Glitz Pit? If so, the front page needs updated. --Wattz2000 01:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, I haven't really been checking liscenses. So I wouldnt know, though I should. Jazzi is in charge of the glitz Pit, though she's been out for awhile. I'll change it soon. - The Count 01:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I just looking in the uncategorized images (where unlicensed images will also be) and I estimated it around 970 so images without license. I can fix those is you want. --Wattz2000 02:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) That would be greatly appreciated! - The Count 03:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) SMB Wiki Just to let you know as a small note - I noticed another Mario wiki was located at www.smb.wikia.com, I closed it and redirected the address here. Keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 17:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks for doing that. - The Count 17:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) My user page I forgot to unprotect my user page before getting rid of my user rights. Could you change the protection on my user page to semi-protected? Thanks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it is already semi-protected. - The Count 17:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :...I contacted Bass first. He got it done before I could even finish my edit to your talk page. :P The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::BassJapas is a she, just to let you know ;) [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 19:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::...He/she/it/monster from outer space. CLOSE ENOUGH. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:15, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tiptup the Turtle :Can you please protect the page. That vandalizer vandalizing it is driving me crazy e_e. Jello Rabbit 18:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I said..... I said....RUMORED TITLE! What, should i just change the name to Super Smash bros. 4? I realize you said rumored title. However adding that to the end does not make it any more legitimate. There are probably a dozen rumored titles, and until we know the real one, we aren't going to acknowledge them. Super Smash Bros. 4 is preferable. - The Count 19:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's been confirmed that there will be a new Smash Bros. for both the 3DS and Wii U, however, it's been stated that these titles have not even begun development yet. So yeah, it's not a rumor, these titles will probably be coming (unless they change their mind), but since there is no info on them...and we won't get some for a long time, we don't need anything for rumors. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 19:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yep. We know it will be a game, but there reall is no need to put out misinformation. - The Count 19:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I'd like to request for my rollback rights to be removed please. Just remove them and say "upon users request" or something. Thanks. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 05:03, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Might I ask why we are losing a staff member? - The Count 05:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :My depression has gotten much worse now, due to internet harassment (glares at BassJapas), and other places and things. I was already having a rough time before, but now I've had it. I might still edit here, I don't know. I also just don't like being alive right now and I don't deserve rollback anyway. Maybe all of this will pass and I'll want rollback, I just really don't know and I'm not feeling good at all. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 05:09, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hogwash. You're a fantastic editor. The Mario Party Wiki merge wouldn't have happened were it not for you. - The Count 05:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :) Maybe I'm just having a really rough week. And now I'm banned now from the IRC channel because BassJapas freaked out and flamed at me for no reason. She then kicked me off the channel twice, I came back and warned her to stop both times, when she wouldn't stop, I kicked her off and then she DeOP'd me and banned me. I PC'd her later to say sorry (even though, I hardly had anything to say sorry for) and tried to make things better, but she's still being very rude. I don't know. She started flaming at me when I asked her why somebody (on a diffrent channel) was annoyed with her. That's just one of the many things that are making me worse [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 05:18, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Ack! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I'll talk to her about this behavior. - The Count 05:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 05:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Also, of course, you could help by not antagonizing people. I'm saying the same thing I said to Japas: We are a team here, there's no reason to fight. - The Count 05:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Featured Media Update Sigh. Hey, I'm here telling you that the main page needs a slight update with featured media/song/whatever it is. Anyway, who's in charge of that, so they can update it as the song that is placed up right now is one that's been up long past its end of showcase. Also, I though trailers were to also be put up on there when new ones were released. Why is it that none of the E3 trailers got put up (not that I haven't seen them anyway as I have indefinitely)? --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :That was in part WMM's job. He's been fired, so I'll take care of that, until I find a replacement. - The Count 22:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Just to put it out there, I could do it. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :If you would like that job, I'd be happy to put you in charge of it. - The Count 22:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::To be honest, I would love that job. I even wanted something similar at my home wiki. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. Then by the power invested in me by the Mario Wiki community, I, Count Caterpie, head administrator, hearby put you in charge of maintaining featured media. - The Count 22:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :: WWM :Seeing that his powers are stripped, do we need like a replacement for him or something? Wattz2000 was hired so IDK. I think WWM can have someone take his place on rollback. Jello Rabbit 22:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Jello Rabbit, you're never going to get rights if you keep asking and asking. --BassJapas(Talk) 23:33, June 29, 2011 (UTC) WMM wants to talk with you, CC, on the IRC. If you're on right now, he requests that you join. He will personal chat you when you join because he can't join the channel. The 22:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Special:Chat I'm going to make the safe assumption that we don't want Special:Chat installed here? Correct me if I'm wrong. --[[User:Jäzzi|Bass]][[User talk:Jäzzi|Japas]] 01:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Is it pretty much that chat box that use to be on the side of the site? - The Count 01:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, just in a new tab/window. --[[User:Jäzzi|Bass]][[User talk:Jäzzi|Japas]] 04:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) No need then. Thanks for asking. - The Count 04:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Trailers Yo! Here's a question. Trailers...I found some. Do you want there to be a trailer up for Featured Media? --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes. - The Count 22:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, OK. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to ask you this. Do you think it would be a good idea to add a description of the piece on the Featured Media Template? --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Main Page text It's not an issue in Monobook, and I just asked in Community Special:Chat and DaNASCAT said: "''Header is getting fixed here in a few minutes hang tight" So we just have to wait a little bit. :Yes, I'll be there in about five minutes. Reply :Well... technically I am complaining about the info on pages a little and the lack of DK articles and not-so popular enemies not having articles, but I presume that with all of our help, we can make a good wiki. Jello Rabbit 22:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. But every chance you get you make sure to mention how much this wiki doesn't have instead of focusing on what it does. - The Count 22:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Another thing: I apologize for offending this wiki you are running and to be honest, it has the main Mario characters and enemies, etc. like all of the games so, nothing to worry about. I just want to help out this wiki and you are kinda acting like it isn't okay T3T. Jello Rabbit 22:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad that people are making articles, it is just that we get enough people badmouthing us from the outside, I'd prefer if it didn't continue to happen with one of our own members. - The Count 22:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Animated Gifs Uh huh. I'm here asking a simple question. Can and will you please delete at least some of the animated gifs here. Some of them violate User Rules. Some of them are uploaded and used by people who haven't been here in a very long time. Others are useless, pretentious pieces of garbage. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 13:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I believe I got them all. If you see another, please bring it to my attention. - The Count 21:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) DK Rap :Can you please undelete the article and image? Jazzi thinks that we only cover Mario articles, meaning that we have to delete Yoshi's Island DS, Donkey Kong Country, and all that. Thank you. Jello Rabbit 18:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::We actually had a discussion on songs back when the merging begins. DK Rap falls into songs category. And if we're going on what was said then, we don't cover songs. ::I let RR cover music as long as he didn't make a separate article for individual pieces. Also, there is a distinct difference between background music and a full fledged song. - The Count 18:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate with VG Wiki Count Caterpie, I am the creator of a video game resource called VG Wiki and I would like to know if MarioWiki would like to affiliate with VG Wiki. If you affiliate with us, we'll post a link to your wiki on our home page while you do the same. Please contact me on my talk page either on this wiki or VG Wiki. I'll be awaiting your answer. --iSodium (Talk) 17:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mario Kart Yes, sorry, thank you for reminding me. :Okay, yes. I should move to my desktop though, since my laptop is sketchy. Why is Mario Kart 3DS blocked, I have alot to do there. --DiscoDuck The Original 14:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Because, like with any new game, anonymous and new users would put up tons of speculation. Noe that we have actual information, I'll unprotect it. - The Count 16:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Listen Count bro, I am a very good 'wikia stylist' can I just one time edit the home page, believe in me. --DiscoDuck The Original 07:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) No. Tell me the changes and I'll make them if I approve of them.. - The Count 15:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know you wont trust me, hell if I do anything I will be blocked, so there is no benefit for me. So trust me I will make the wikia look better, its tough to explain what to do and as far you are the only one to take control on the design, it is far possible for me to make it look good so can I have access bro. DiscoDuck The Original 08:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, really, what can he do that I can't? I'm damn good at wiki coding as well, probably better than him. So it's probably just safer to go with someone who's trusted and not sexist. Mario Games http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Mario_video_games_by_year This will probabely help the List of Mario Games section. Bandicootlover59 21:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay, my bad. it's just that if you look at the link I gave you, it dosn't have the Mario/Tetris thing. But I still won't. Bandicootlover59 01:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) If we did everything wikipedia did, we wouldn't be a separate site. It has Dr. Mario in the title. - The Count 01:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Double Redirect There is a user blog, User blog:MarioPlayer149/ Let's edit misspellings or corrupted grammar., which has some that should be changed. It also has some linked to it as well, but they may be changed once the double redirects are fixed.--Trip 13:02, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Mario's page From what I've been looking, messed up the Mario page indefinitely. Can you please Rollback his edits as I haven't the clue what Undo can be done for older edits? --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for deletion :Could you please check it out and delete the categories, images, and pages seein that I am not a sysop? Thx. Jello Rabbit 20:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :If you take a look at today's recent changes, you'll see that that is all I've been doing today. - The Count 21:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Another question :Will the administrator proposals open sometime late this year or next year? Jello Rabbit 21:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :No. Why would they? - The Count 21:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Per the name MarioWIki: Requests for Adminship. It was a question k? Jello Rabbit 21:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :There is no need for new officers. - The Count 21:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks Thanks for the "thanks" and all that. But, no one problem has reached me. "What to do now?" I was thinking about another project for the wiki and that was the Paper Mario Wiki merge you want done. When is that going to begin and when it does, message me, please. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :I've been messaging them repeatedly and they aren't responding. I'll let you know when though. - The Count 22:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Categories Ultimate Smasher Revived :Please block him. He has been vandalizing pages and has swore a lot in them. He is also a sockpuppet. Jello Rabbit 11:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Smasher Revived Tell him to stop pissing us off or block him for infinite! --MrSmartyMax 12:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism and block I have blocked Ultimite Smasher Revived and deleted his pages. Thing is, I don't know if all his edits have been undone, and I can't check as I need to leave, well, should've left already, since I'm getting teeth out. --Jäzz 12:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's perfectly fine, it gave me something to do before I had to leave. -- Jäzz 18:50, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Leave? - The Count 18:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I was leaving to go to the hospital since I was getting my wisdom teeth removed. Which is the reason I can't really edit here today, since I'm really tired and in pain. You can expect me to be editing here within the next five days. When I start depends on when I'm fully awake. But for now I'm going to take a nap. --Jäzz 18:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ah. Godspeed and get well soon. - The Count 19:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Another vandal S/He's (?) replaced the content on your page with "Go away!" MrSmartyMax 12:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) See what I maen? Now that users getting rid of my entry! I wish this wiki had a lot more administrators than it already has. RE:IPs I have no problem with this at all. I was going to suggest the same thing after my nap. But seeing as you got to it quickly, contact wikia and shut down the IPs. --Jäzz 17:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Unused Files :You may want to check and delete the unused images there. They don't seem to have any use becuase most are just replaced photos. Jello Rabbit 20:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) File:Launchballer.jpg and File:Launchballer (2).jpg Merging Wikis Hello, I'm from the Paper Mario Wiki. I am creating pages from that wiki onto here, but I am wording the sentences differently. Let me know when we will merge the Paper Mario Wiki into this wiki. -Wookiee123 July 23, 2011 Ballyhoo and Big Top I don't really know which one of these is the better one to keep, but since they're on the same thing, you must delete one: *MC Ballyhoo and Bigtop *MC Ballyhoo and Big Top --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) USR is at it again, as Enforcer Ninety Eighty Six. -MrSmartyMax 12:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Mario and Luigi Categories Favicon I noticed here that you mentioned you would prefer a 1-Up mushroom to be the favicon. Do you still hold that opinion, or would you rather it be kept the same. 'Cause I can make it happen. --''Jäzz '' 01:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I think that the current favicon is fine. How about we switch it up for 2012? - The Count 01:58, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds like a plan. Another idea is when we're finished merging. But that can be discussed when you're on a device that enables easier editing. --''Jäzz '' 02:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::That sounds just as fine. Given that the current fav has been up for a ways. I can type and respond on my phone.. The formatting just might be a tad bit off. - The Count 02:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Merge Before I work on the ''Paper Mario pages, I'm going to finish moving over the Mario Kart Wii articles, as that hasn't been touched upon. --''Jäzz '' 14:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Fine. Whatever helps the wiki. - The Count 17:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Stubcount on sitenotice Is it worth incorporating a live feed of how many stubs there actually are on the Wiki? (There are currently .)-- 17:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Done. – Jäzz '' 17:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Italic Titles Hey, I'm asking if you want the articles about games to have an italic title. Y'know similar to other wikis and wikipedia? If so, I can make a template and such for it. ----[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I personally think this would be a cool addition to our wiki. Make us look more professional-like. – ''Jäzz '' 16:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Please ignore this Star Trek reference but.. ::"Make it so." - The Count 17:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Monobook and Wikia Theme Now that the merging is well underway, I've been thinking of new ideas for monobook and oasis themes since we're changing the favicon once the merging is done, I thought "Hey, that'd be cool if we changed the theme to match". So I drafted up a theme last night, talked a bit with Wattz to get his opinion on some things, and decided it was good enough to present to you as the rough draft of the first draft. You can find it on my test wiki where I'm currently tweaking things to get the best look. How do you feel on this? Also, if we could enable chat, or use some mechanism that the three of us could talk about it (Wattz because I believe he uses monobook as well) that'd be great. – ''Jäzz '' 17:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm terribly sorry. I was at a church retreat and I didn't notice you left this message. I'd be quite fine with new themes. Especially since Oasis doesn't have one. I took a look at the proposed design. Granted I'm not looking at it from my computer, but it looks like some parts might be slightly misaligned. Also that jump from white side bar boxes to black side bar boxes seems a little odd. I'll take a better look later, but I'm all for new designs. - The Count 17:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) The sidebar is broken on my wiki since it doesn't have the same sections. I'm still tweaking with the wikia one. – ''Jäzz '' 17:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Themes are quite done. Oasis and Monobook. – ''Jäzz '' 18:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Glitz Pit Okay, so, I'm going to get the glitz pit done today, but thing is, I'm on vacation, and I have to go, like, now. So I'm protecting the glitz pit, but I'm going to do it when I get back (probably around 3 in the afternoon for me) and I'll do it then. Please don't update it, as I feel I should do it since I've been hiatus and kinda made you do it during that time. Thanks. And I promise, it'll get done. – ''Jäzz '' 13:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.. I've noticed it hasn't been used in awhile. But thanks for letting me know your plans. - The Count 17:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sidebar I was wondering if you can add a few items to the Sidebar if you have the time. Current events leads to a blank article, and I thing the link should redirect here instead. The Community portal also leads to a blank page, but I don't know anywhere that could lead to. The "Participate" section (These some helpful pages, y'know :P) should also have and Category:Stubs. Links to project pages like the Glitz Pit and Featured Media. ----[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 12:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Done. - The User talk:Count Caterpie :Fixed the white spots, changed "participate" to "Participate" and fixed the blank spaces. Tis good now. All filled with pink. – ''Jäzz '' 20:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Themes Would you like me to go ahead and change the themes and favicon? – ''Jäzz '' 16:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Comet Observatory Mario Party Forum Hello CC, I'm not sure if you remember me. "SonicnMario"? :P Well I figured I'd let you know that mariopartyforum.com is back up and running, and we all would love to see you make a return. I'm not sure if you're even active here or if you'll ever read this, but I figured it was worth a shot. Check it out. :) -Jared